


taking care of team

by panther



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha takes a while to appear in the tower. Tony wants to get her suited up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking care of team

The first time Natasha comes to the tower as herself she is in street clothes and knocks out every security guard between the entrance and Happy. Happy raises an eyebrow, knowing he could so be in that line of unconscious people, and more importantly they know each other. With timid expressions they exchange odd hugs. She doesn't expect Tony to be happy to see her but it is nice to find he is impressed. "Jarvis, fire everyone Widow came through that lasted less than two minutes. Find someone that might last that time to have her look through in order to approve."

"You trust me?" That is the moment he turns on his heel, smirks, and turns back again to lead her on.

"No, but I trust your ass kicking skills and I know we fought together against aliens of all things and you helped save my life and I think that is close enough. Or at least it is enough for me to think you know more about security for this place than I will." He gives her a pointed look, tablet waving in the air, and both seem very aware of the miles between them.

He is marching off again a second alter and she keeps pace because of course she does.

"Who else is here?"

"Bruce appears now and then. Cap checks in but never stays and Thor has a steady contact from London these days. Barton comes to give me verbal abuse and get fittings." Tony rounds up his survey just as they reach the elevator and gestures Natasha in.

"Must be cool working on super hero tech."

Tony turns then, actually takes off his tinted glasses, and look at her. "I'd rather work on normal hero tech. You, me, Barton? We are not so gifted as the rest whether it comes out a bottle or genetics. You're the best at what you do, Romanov, no doubt about it. But you're the best of an old world. I'd rather we were ready for the next. So when you're settled in and fed? I've got some new toys for up your sleeves. Literally."

She smiles as the elevator sings. "Do I get to practice on you?"

He waves a hand in her general direction as he leaves. "A part of me."


End file.
